


Fall from Grace

by BirdSimulator



Category: Dirty Bomb (Video Game)
Genre: "Forced" Submission, Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/F, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Impact Play, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Body Play, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdSimulator/pseuds/BirdSimulator
Summary: Javelin gives Nader an interesting proposition that's a smidge too tempting to pass up.  What's wrong with a little indulgence anyway?I don't want to go through the effort of making a new account to keep my smut separate so no alts we die like men.





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially never going to publish this but decided to anyway because I poured a lot of work into this. I would mark this Turbo Explicit if I could, so seriously read this at your own discretion and don't @ me. Unless of course you enjoy it, in which case kudos and/or @ away. 
> 
> Also apologies if the chapter breaks feel a bit odd. This wasn't originally written in a chapter format but I didn't want to plonk in one fat 18.2k section. I chopped it up as best I could.

“Hey.”  Nader turned to see Jav coming into the break room.  There wasn’t anyone else around to be striking up conversation with so process of elimination quickly whittled it down to her.  “Good work today.”

 

_ What? _  “Mhm.  Pretty much like any other day, really.”  She turned back to pour out her coffee but hesitated when she moved to put the carafe back with the machine.  “Would you like some?”

 

“Yes.”  Jav sat herself down at the table as Nader grabbed another mug.  

 

“Anything in it?”

 

“Nah.”

 

Nader gave her a little nod of acknowledgement and filled the mug.  She returned the carafe to its rightful home before turning around to pass Jav her cup.  

 

Jav eyed up the bandages on her forearm as she took the mug. “You alright there?”  

 

Nader glanced down at the wrappings for a second.  “Ah yeah, nothing major,” she said, pushing herself up to sit on the counter and picking up her coffee.  “Someone tried to knife me, gave me a lovely parting gift before I put him in the ground. Phoenix’s nanite whatnot took care of the worst of it so it’s basically a glorified paper cut at this point.”

 

“That stuff still weirds me out.”

 

“Bit strange, true.  Still better than dealing with stitches.”  Nader took a drink, the question of why Jav would talk to her lingering in the back of her mind.  They didn't exactly have a habit of engaging in Work-Friendly Small Talk. There was something more to it but she couldn't put her finger on what.  Irritating. She racked her brain for the next line of conversation in vain.

 

Jav saved Nader from the task after finishing her sip.  “Just a couple more days for this assignment. I'm definitely ready for a break.”

 

“Mm, anything fun planned for your time off?”

 

“A whole lot of nothing.  You?”

 

“Same, really.”  Nader's dry voice gained a tinge of light-hearted sarcasm.  “One must make the most of those precious few days, right?”

 

Jav nodded in agreement.  “Have you heard that the others were organizing a pub night once it's said and done?”

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“Are you planning on going, by chance?”

 

_ Now we're getting somewhere _ .  “Possibly.  Judging by your question, you are?”

 

“Possibly.”  Jav gave her a sly look and took another drink.

 

Nader was convinced that Jav was trying to get on her nerves with her ambiguity on purpose.  She finished off the rest of her coffee and put her cup on the counter, the annoyance making her do it with a bit more force than she’d meant to.   _ Fucker. _  “I guess we’ll  _ possibly _ see each other there.”  She reached over to grab a sugar packet and emptied it into the cup.  Jav watched silently as Nader refilled it with coffee and added some milk before giving it a stir.  She slid off the counter and picked up the cup, moving towards the door without another word. As far as she was concerned Jav could throw away the empty packets for her.

 

“You heading off?”

 

“Yep.”  The small talk quota was filled and her patience had dwindled to critical levels.  Her original task of coffee delivery for a paperwork-swamped Sparks was a much better alternative than putting up with more.

 

“See you around.”  The sing-song tone in her voice was nothing short of maddening.

 

Nader didn’t look back as she opened the door to head out.  “Eyup.”

 

-

 

Nader sat back with her arm resting over Sparks’ shoulders, sipping the last of her gin and tonic.  Across the table Proxy was jabbering on about some nonsense after having put away a decent amount of cider.  Her sense of appropriate levels of PDA had dropped to nothing over the course of the night. Now she was schmoozing on Aimee, who was barred from drinking as the designated driver and entirely too sober for her shenanigans.  Judging from the look on her face Proxy had already moved on to whispering dirty things in her ear. Drunken whooping rang out from another corner of the pub. Someone must’ve scored in beer pong. Nader glanced over to see Thunder chugging out of a plastic cup while reigning champion Fragger looked on cockily.

 

In other words, just another drinking night with the team.  Everything was going as it usually would, at least until Nader caught a glimpse of Jav coming up to the table, drink in hand.  The others quickly took notice. She even made Proxy stop running her mouth, which was no small feat. They looked at her, everyone but Nader completely befuddled by her presence.

 

“Mind if I borrow you?” she asked, ignoring the others and looking at Nader intently.

 

Jav coming to speak to her in private hadn’t been all too shocking, but approaching her in a group was a step beyond Nader’s expectations.  Her boldness left her curious. Nader exchanged glances with the others in a silent request for permission to leave - there weren't any objections.  “Alright,” she rose from the booth, taking her empty glass with her. “Lead the way.”

 

Nader stayed close behind Jav as they navigated through the others to a quieter corner of the bar.  Jav leaned against the counter and took a swig of her beer, eyeing Nader’s glass after she set hers down.  “Would you like another round? My treat.”

 

Nader smirked at the offer.  “Even if I go top shelf? I don't drink cheap.” 

 

“It'd be my pleasure.”

 

Jav gestured to the bartender for him to come over.  Nader gave him her order, waiting until he wandered off before looking back to Jav.  “So, what did you want to borrow me for, exactly?”

 

She finished another swig of her beer.  “Nothing wrong with buying a lovely woman a drink and having a little chat, is there?”

 

Nader wasn't entirely sure if she was flirting or being overly polite.  “Regardless of the impressions our work conversations might’ve given you, I am not one for ‘little chats’ - you don’t strike me as that sort either.”  The bartender came back with the requested G&T. She took a sip and waited a moment to savor the taste. “We’re off the clock. Do us both a favor and get to the point.”

 

“Direct indeed,” Jav chuckled.  “Fine, I’ll get to it. What is your involvement with that medic girl?”

 

Nader stiffened for a moment, uncertain of the angle she was playing.  Under normal circumstances she would have cut the conversation off but the gin was working just enough to loosen her lips.  “We’re together,” she said flatly, trying to read Jav to no avail.

 

Jav’s eyes drifted down to the wedding band on her right hand.  “As in married?” 

 

“I am married, but not to her.”  Jav's expression was finally legible, filled with intrigue.  Nader could practically hear the gears in her head turning. “We’re open.  Don't go getting the wrong idea.”

 

“Wouldn't dare to.”

 

“ _Mhm._ ”  She took another drink.  “Now it's my turn for a question: why do you care?”

 

“You interest me, to say the least, and I’m not one for crossing the wrong sorts of boundary lines.”

 

“So you are trying to get in my pants?”  

 

“That’d be a rather reductive way to put it.”

 

_ Reductive? _  “What makes you think I would be available to you anyway?”

 

Jav gave her an impish grin.  “Answer’s always no until you ask.”

 

Curiosity got the best of Nader again.  Instead of getting on her nerves Jav’s vagueness was too tantalizing to pass up this time.  She glanced around the bar without moving her head. The people closest to them were almost certainly out of earshot but she wasn’t convinced about their privacy.  “I feel like this is an inappropriate venue to continue this conversation.”

 

“I’m impressed that you haven’t told me to fuck off.”

 

“Best not to get ahead of yourself,” Nader said with a stony edge in her voice.  “I assure you there is still plenty of time for that.”

 

“Mhm.”  Jav looked over to the glass doors at back of the bar that lead out to a small patio.  “I don’t think anyone is outside. Bit chilly tonight.”

 

Nader stopped leaning on the bar and picked up her glass.  “That will do.”

 

Jav finished her beer and led the way as Nader followed closely behind again.  They passed by the table on their way out. Sparks looked at Nader in hopes of an explanation.  “Later,” Nader half-whispered as she grabbed her jacket. Sparks nodded in response. Nader slipped her jacket on and gave Sparks a light rub on the shoulder before heading outside.  Jav was already sat at a table waiting for her. Thankfully she was right about the chill keeping others from coming out. She closed the door behind her, instantly muffling the racket from inside.  

 

“So what is it you mean by 'reductive’?” Nader asked as she settled down opposite Jav.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, hooking up would be fine and all -” Jav’s eyes wandered, giving Nader a once-over before meeting back with hers.  “ _ Definitely _ fine, though I can't help but wonder if we have some… compatible interests.”

 

Nader leaned in slightly.  “I’m listening.”

 

“You seem like a tough girl.  One who can handle a good roughing up.”

 

Nader had more than an inkling of what Jav’s intentions were.  “You aren't wrong.”

 

“In that case,” Jav paused, keeping Nader in suspense ever so briefly as she leaned closer, propping up her chin with her elbow planted firmly on the table, “what would you say to letting me see how tough you are for myself?”

 

Even though Nader could’ve guessed that’s what Jav was going to follow up with she couldn't find the words to reply.  A small part of her still managed to be surprised that Jav would be  _ that _ way - it was dead obvious to the rest.  Meanwhile Jav’s gaze drilled into her with unshakeable confidence. 

 

“Wanting to make use of that 'fuck off’?”  The teasing edge in her voice told Nader she already knew the answer. 

 

“Fortunately for you, no,”  Nader swilled her glass, the ice cubes clinking faintly.  She took another drink as she tried to process the conversation that she’d wandered into.  “It is… an intriguing proposition. Different.” 

 

“Not in your scope of experience?”

 

“Not quite,” Nader admitted.  “I get the distinct feeling that you are far more experienced.”

 

Jav smiled.  “We’ll see. At any rate I’ve kept you for long enough.  I should let you get back to your friends.” 

 

“I suppose so.”  Nader finished off her drink and watched Jav turn to dig into a small bag she had with her, retrieving a pen and a small piece of notepaper.  Her eyes couldn’t help but wander along her braids, trailing over jawline and down her neck to her collarbones. When she brought her eyes back up she was greeted by Jav looking at her, a flicker of amusement in her expression for catching her staring.  She stood up from the table and Nader followed suit. The way she carried herself definitely changed, as if she hadn’t been cocky enough already. It occurred to Nader that it’d been a while since she locked eyes with a woman her height. 

 

Jav came forward, closing the space between them in a couple of paces.  Nader didn’t move and kept her eyes trained on her. “Here,” Jav said in a hushed tone, not looking down as her hand slipped palm-forward into the pocket of Nader’s jeans to pass her the note.  Heat stirred in her at the gentle pressure of Jav’s fingers. “Have a think, keep in touch.” 

 

Nader suppressed a little shiver as Jav’s hand slid up her hip, pushing up her jacket ever so slightly before pulling away.  She tried to figure out if Jav had ever been this hot before or if the alcohol was responsible for it. She didn’t care. “Will do.”  

 

-

 

“So what was earlier all about anyway?”  Sparks asked as she settled into bed. Nader had already been relaxing for a while.  Sparks had been so gracious as to let her shower the night off first. That or it was a ploy to get Nader to warm up the covers for her.  It didn’t bother her either way.

 

“Hmm, it was certainly  _ something _ .”  She shifted to let Sparks snuggle close, resting an arm around her.

 

“Oh boy.  What did she want?”  

 

“Me.”  

 

Sparks half-laughed in amazement.  “That _ is  _ something.”

 

“Yeah.  She's apparently the sadistic sort too.”

 

“Is that part meant to surprise me?”

 

Nader chuckled.  “I guess not. She gave me her number and said to keep in touch.”

 

“What do you make of it?”

 

“I'm definitely curious.”

 

“I wouldn't stop you if you wanted.”  Sparks nuzzled against her. “Hell, I envy you a bit.  She is not exactly hard on eyes.”

 

“Mmhmm.”  Nader idly played with Sparks’ hair, mulling over the night’s events.  She wasn’t wrong. “I’ll think about it.”

 

-

 

There wasn’t much luck to be had in unthinking Jav’s offer over the days that passed.  The night replayed itself in Nader’s mind every time she saw her at work. Their eyes would meet from a distance, leaving them momentarily suspended in the thrill of their shared secret.  She’d brush past her closer than before in the halls and locker room. Nader tolerated small talk in the hopes that the topic would budge closer to Jav’s proposition, but she didn’t breathe a word about it.  Her old doubt had long since dissolved. The alcohol wasn’t responsible for making Jav so alluring. It was all her. 

 

Nader knew full well the game she was playing, forcing her to come crawling to her for affirmation first.  Normally it would be so far beneath her it wouldn’t be so much as considered, yet below her cool and collected surface she could feel herself being driven mad.  It wasn’t the kind of power she expected anyone to be able to hold over her. In some twisted way it made sense that Jav managed to seize it. 

 

Even after weeks she couldn’t escape the thought of Jav’s offer.  If anything, its intrusions grew more frequent. Not that Sparks had been complaining - it had been doing wonders for her libido.  Nader sat at her desk at home, finding herself steeped in desire as it crept out from the back of her mind yet again. She glanced at the side drawer where she’d stashed the scrap with Jav’s phone number.  It almost felt like the note was teasing her as she went to dig it out. She picked up her phone and added Jav’s number before opening the messenger. Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard for a moment as she gave her next move a brief second thought.

 

Enough was enough.   _ Let’s talk. _

 

Whenever her phone pinged with a new notification she was left hoping it would be a reply from Jav.  The more time wore on the more she was left wondering. It took hours for her to finally get her wish.  

 

_ Yes? _

 

_ I have been thinking about your offer.  I want to take you up on it. _

 

_ It’s best we discuss this in person.  When are you free? _

 

 

 

-

 

The date they’d organized was a few days later in the week.  It was the middle of the afternoon when Nader pulled aside on the street in front of Jav’s house.  She double-checked the address she’d been sent before getting out of her Jeep and heading to the door.  She gave three firm knocks and waited - it didn’t take long for Jav to answer it.

 

“Hey, come on in.”  Nader obliged, stooping down once Jav closed the door to take off her boots.  “Anything to drink? If I recall right you take your coffee black.”

 

Nader was somewhat flattered that she had bothered to remember.  “Yes, I do. Would be lovely, thanks.”

 

Jav gave a little smile, clearly glad that she was right.  “Go make yourself comfortable,” she said with a gesture towards the living room.  “I’ll be right with you.”

 

“Thanks.”  Nader headed into the living room and settled down on the sofa.  She looked around the room, partially wondering how Jav managed to maintain such immaculate white furniture.  It was cozy without being cluttered, everything seeming so much brighter as an uncharacteristic amount of sunlight for the time of year poured through the windows.  

 

Nader heard the kettle boiling along with the racket of a grinder from the kitchen followed by the faint clink of mugs.  A few minutes later Jav rounded the corner, a mug in each hand. She put them both on the coffee table and sat on the opposite end of the sofa from Nader.  “So how’ve you been?”

 

“Haven’t we been over my feelings about small talk?”

 

“Come now, let me be polite.”

 

“Fine.  Not a whole lot has changed between when we last spoke and now, so it’s been fine.”  Nader compromised and decided to continue playing along with Jav’s niceties. “How about you?”

 

Jav had the faintest hint of a smirk at the corner of her lips.   _ Was that a test? _  Part of Nader already regretted bending.  “I’ve been well, thanks.” Jav leaned back against the cushions and Nader settled back more comfortably in kind.  “First of all, I assume you spoke to Sparks about all of this.”

 

Nader gave a nod.  “Wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

 

“Good.  So, tell me.  What is it you are wanting to do?”

 

In spite of wanting to get to the point Nader had no idea of what to say.  “Ah…”

 

“Never done a talk like this before?”

 

“No.”

 

“Let's start with something easier then.  What  _ have _ you done?”

 

Nader took some quiet moments to formulate her answer but couldn’t bring herself to reply.  Laying out her intimate history for a relative stranger to pore over was about as far-removed from her being as she could get.  Jav’s slightly concerned voice brought her out of her thoughts. “Are you sure you want this?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

“Then we must get past the point of being shy.  This needs honesty.”

 

“It is not a matter of shyness.”  Nader wasn’t entirely certain of that after hearing the words out loud.  “I’m not quite used to disclosing this sort of information.”

 

“Understandable.  Stay to what you are comfortable with sharing.” Jav laced her fingers and rested her hands in her lap, her gaze focused on her.  “Just know that the more information I have, the better I can figure out something that works for us.” 

 

Nader gave an appreciative nod.  There was certain softness about her that was much warmer than the usual domineering persona she was expecting her to maintain.  Instead of intimidating her more than the prospect of the conversation already had, her disarming presence put her a bit more at ease.  “I have not really done anything extensive,” she said as she reached over to pick up her cup. “Some bondage, but-” She finished her sentence with a shrug in place of words and took a sip of her coffee.  It was rich and full-bodied, putting the last they’d shared together at work to shame to the point that it barely deserved to be called coffee in comparison. If there was any sort of person Nader could appreciate, it was one who could make a good cup of coffee.

 

“With who?” 

 

Nader took the time to savor another sip before answering.  “Sparks, mostly. I have with my wife too, although seeing as we currently live apart it’s anything but frequent.”

 

Jav reached to get her cup, wrapping her hands around it.  “So only with people you were close with before?”

 

“Mhm.”  Nader studied Jav as she took a drink of her own.  “Even so what we did never involved much 'roughing up’ - as you put it.”  

 

“Does it interest you?”

 

“It obviously interests you,” Nader half-chuckled.

 

Jav grinned over her cup.  “Obviously.” She took another sip.  “You haven’t answered my question.”

 

Nader was taken aback if only for a split second, not used to having her habitual deflection be contested.  “Yes, it does.”

 

“Is there anything else you want me to do with you?”  The same cockiness Jav had at the bar was lurking just below the surface.  She wasn’t exactly going to great lengths to hide it. “You don't exactly strike me as the submissive type.”

 

“Heh, what gave that away?”  

 

“Everything,” she replied simply, nesting her hands and cup in her lap.  “Tell me, do you ever want to relinquish control?”

 

“Can't say that it’s all too common a desire for me.”

 

“But common enough to be there at all?”

 

Another tinge of vulnerability held Nader back again at the thought of revealing the carefully hidden exceptions of her character.  Jav eyed her as if she was trying to read her mind. “I’ve tried it a few times.”

 

“And?”

 

“I enjoyed it.  But I mean, it was with Sparks, and there’s that whole trust thing involved.  You know that I  _ literally _ trust her with my life.  Hard to think of being much closer than that.”

 

“I see, and considering that we aren’t close I suspect you wouldn't give that control to me so easily.”

 

“Correct.”

 

Jav put the conversation on pause as she took yet another sip of coffee.  “What if I took it?”

 

Part of Nader wondered if she was trying to turn her on - in the slim chance that she wasn't, it was working anyway.  She squeezed her thighs together and hoped Jav wouldn't notice. “I would like to see you try.”

 

Jav barely attempted to suppress her laugh.  “A healthy attitude, I like that. So given the  _ hypothetical _ situation in which you’re at my mercy...”  The way she clung to the word, sounding so sure of herself, left Nader awash with a familiar warmth.  Jav, once again, had no business being so alluring. “First off, sex - yes or no?”

 

“I was already thinking that would be a yes.”

 

“Thinking or hoping?”

 

No point in trying to deflect.  “Hoping.”

 

Jav smirked.  “Any specifics?”

 

“Skip on toys.  Other than that, I'm a simple woman.”

 

“Good with giving and receiving?”  Nader gave a little  _ mhm _ in response.  “Clean bill of health?”  Another confirmation. “Then that's a yes.  What would be off limits?”

 

“Overall?”  Jav nodded. “Hard to say without fully knowing what your proclivities are, or, well…”

 

“Having the experience?”

 

“Yeah.”  Nader destested being reminded of the rift between them.  Dealing with being outranked was hardly her strong suit, but it was hard to establish any sort of dominance in new terrain.  Stubborn as she was even she knew that trying to maintain it against Jav would be a fool’s errand. They both knew it. “It’s probably easier for you to say what you are thinking.”

 

“I wouldn’t go for anything extreme at this point.  Would need to know each other far better for that.” Jav seemed to be pondering things as she drank again.  Nader mirrored her and took another for herself. “As for now? I’m always fond of rope. Then blindfolds, gags... Rather standard.  That alright?”

 

“Yes.  So what constitutes 'roughing up’?”

 

“I like to throw my weight around.  Do some pinning, pull some hair, ruin some clothes.  Maybe slapping if you're  _ very  _ disobedient.”  Nader would’ve squirmed if she were a lesser woman.  “What’s your pain tolerance like?”

 

“Jav, we take bullets for a living.”

 

“There you go, being all tough again,” Jav sighed with a tinge of lighthearted mockery.  “Just answer the question.”

 

“It’s up there.”

 

“If we go for more impact play I’d stick to crops and floggers and gauge it as we go.  It’d be a good place to start. Then about that attitude of yours…” Jav’s eyes wandered over Nader momentarily - she didn’t bother with subtlety.  “I definitely wouldn't mind you putting up a fight. In fact, I encourage it.” Jav took a long final drink of her coffee, drawing out a silence that was thick enough to be cut with a knife.  “Hard to think of anything I love more than breaking another top.” 

 

Nader’s thoughts wandered as she tried to piece together the picture Jav was painting.  Jav’s voice pulled her back to the conversation, considerably silkier than before. “Does any of that sound objectionable to you?”

 

“Not at all.”  

 

“Mmm, and what are your feelings on being left with bruises?”  

 

There was an undeniable glimmer of excitement in Jav's piercing gaze.  Nader could tell she was getting off on the conversation alone which only stoked the fire in her more.  Pestering Sparks for attention was definitely a must when she got home. “I wouldn't say no.”

 

“Fantastic.”  Jav set her cup aside and rested her hands back in her lap.  “Unless there's something else you can think of, the last order of business would be signals.  Have you got any ideas for a safeword?”

 

Nader finished off her coffee and set the cup on the table.  “To be honest I haven't given it much thought.”

 

“Something easy to go for, hard to mishear.  We can always use green, yellow, red but...” Jav had an amused grin come across her face.  “How about ‘grenades’? You seem to yell it often enough.”

 

“I don’t say it  _ that _ often.”

 

“You really do,” Jav chuckled, “but that’s beside the point.  Would that work for you?”

 

_ I don’t.  _  “That’s fine.  What if I can’t talk?”

 

Jav held up her hand, putting up one finger.  “All good.” A second. “Slow down.” A third.  “Stop.” 

 

“Simple enough.”

 

“It’s a good way to keep things.  Any questions, concerns?”

 

“Nothing I can think of at the moment.”  

 

“Seems like we’ve laid a good foundation then.”  Jav stood up and collected their cups. She gestured towards the kitchen with the slightest tilt of her head and Nader got up to follow her.  Jav’s light and orderly style carried through the rooms to tie the house together neatly. She set the cups next to the sink and turned to look back at Nader.  “Is there anything else you’d like? I don’t mind if you want to stay a while longer.” 

 

If only she knew.  Chances are she did.  “Thanks for the offer, but I probably should be heading off.  Need to make dinner and whatnot.” The ache in Nader’s body was mostly after the ‘whatnot.’

 

“Fair.”  Jav followed Nader as she went towards the front door.  Nader could feel Jav’s eyes on her when she bent over to put her boots on.  They slowly came back up to lock with Nader’s when she straightened up. Nader felt lust flare up deep inside her as they lingered in a momentary silence but she tried to make sure it didn’t show.  Jav’s expression was unreadable - it was impossible to tell whether or not she knew just how much Nader was burning. 

 

“Good chat.  You’ve given me plenty to think about.”  Nader caught the faintest smell of her perfume when she brushed past her to open the door.  “If you come up with anything else, or if something changes, you know how to reach me.” Jav paused for a moment, casually leaning against the doorframe as Nader stepped across the threshold.  “Or, you know, you could just message me to say hi. No reason we can't be friends beyond this, no?”

 

Nader turned on her heel to face her again.  “Can’t see why not.”

 

The smile Jav gave Nader warmed her enough to give one in return.  Even though she was just barely starting to make herself more than an acquaintance, she was starting to grow on her.  “Will be seeing you then.”

 

Nader heard the door shut behind her before she was halfway back to her Jeep.  She pulled her phone out of her pocket to send a text to Sparks. 

 

_ Gonna be heading back now. _

 

_ how’d talk go? _

 

_ Let’s just say that I hope you’re ready for me when I get home. _

 

_ Might have to skip dinner and get right to dessert.  _

 

_ I assume that’s good then  _

 

_ and of course I will be  _


	2. Degeneration

A few days passed and Nader found herself back on Jav’s doorstep, this time with an overnight bag in tow.  Anticipation crept up her spine as she knocked on her door - the same three strikes as before. After a few moments the lock clicked, door opening to reveal Jav, normal as ever.  “Hey.”

 

Not what she was expecting, not that she knew what to expect.  “Hi.” Jav stepped aside for her and Nader came in, taking off her boots just past the threshold.  

 

Jav gestured to her bag.  “Do you want me to take that for you?”

 

“Sure, thanks.”  She handed it over and watched Jav disappear down the hall.  It didn’t take long for her to return with a little gesture to the kitchen.  Nader followed her, still not focusing too well. The looming uncertainty of how things would play out left her on edge.  

 

“Something to drink?”  

 

“I’m alright.”  Her stomach churned too much for her usual coffee to sound like a remotely good idea.

 

Jav glanced at her as she filled the kettle.  “You seem stressed.” 

 

“I wouldn’t be entirely honest if I said I wasn’t.”  

 

“I understand - it’s normal,” she said reassuringly as she put the kettle on.  “There’s no shame in backing out if you want to, though.” 

 

“You know I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want to.”

 

“I am only making certain.”  Jav went into a cupboard to get herself a mug, pausing in the middle of a move to pick up a second.  “Can I at least offer you tea?”

 

“If you really must twist my arm,” Nader sighed as she sat down at the table.  “Do you have green or peppermint?”

 

“Green, yes.”  

 

“Works for me, then.”  Nader fell silent, stewing in her own thoughts as the kettle came to a boil.  A cup of tea being rested in front of her brought her back. She looked up to see Jav settling into the chair across from her.  “Thanks.” Nader wrapped her hands around her cup, the warmth and the smell of the tea helping her unwind a bit.

 

Nader couldn’t think of what to say and Jav didn’t press for conversation.  They sipped their drinks, exchanging glances. The eerie normality of the moment felt like the calm before the storm.  She couldn’t help but wonder if Jav felt as nervous as she did. If she did, it wasn’t showing - everything about her was cool and collected.

 

Jav eventually broke their silence.  “If you’re still worried, I assure you that it’ll be alright.”

 

“I’m not worried, I’m just…”  Nader couldn’t think of a fitting word.  “Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

 

“So long as you're sure.”  Jav seemed satisfied by the nod Nader gave in response.  “Another question. Do you have any wounds I should know about?”

 

“No, nothing that hasn’t been healed for a while already.”

 

“Good.”  Jav finished her tea and let out a little sigh.  “Alright, is there anything else you’d like? Anything you need?”  Nader shook her head. “Then if it’s all the same to you I’ll get ready.”

 

Nader watched her as she stood up.  “What should I do?”

 

“Go make yourself comfortable in the living room - or stay here, doesn’t matter.  Could take a shower if you really felt the desire.”

 

“I did that before coming over.”  Nader started moving to get up but before she could Jav circled behind her, clasping her hands over her shoulders.  She worked them in a gentle massage that made Nader melt back into the chair.

 

“Just relax,” she cooed.  “Clear your head.” Nader closed her eyes, taking deep breaths while Jav gradually eased the tension out of her muscles.  “Alright?”

 

Nader took another moment to reply.  “Alright.”

 

“Good,” Jav patted her before stepping away.  “I will call for you when I'm ready.”

 

-

 

The better part of half an hour passed.  Nader had spent it relaxing as much as she could in the living room, now resisting the urge to check her phone again.  She had already killed some time texting out her anxieties with Sparks. It didn't do much to curb the feeling, but she was grateful for it anyway.  

 

Her heart skipped when Jav’s voice boomed out from the silence.   _ “Nader!” _

 

Adrenaline started to rush through her as reality rapidly sank in.  She was ready, but at the same time she wasn't. Unease came creeping back as she headed down the hallway.  She followed the faint stream of light spilling into the darkness from the only door that had been left ajar.  She jumped slightly when the door slammed shut behind her as soon as she’d gotten through it. 

 

Nader turned to see her dressed in sleek black latex, a spark flaring up in the pit of her stomach.   Did she always seem this tall? The light reflecting off of her attire only drew more attention to every last bit of her it encased.  Her hourglass figure had always been apparent in her daily wear but her overbust corset only served to make it more dramatic. Nader’s eyes wandered down past the garter belt to the exposed stripe of pale flesh that was framed by her bottoms and thigh-high boots.  Her internal question about Jav’s height immediately was answered when she caught a glimpse of the metal heels. They were easily fifteen centimeters high - fifteen centimeters more than Nader could ever imagine herself walking in. Even if Jav failed to earn her respect in anything else as the night unfolded, wearing those was enough for Nader to grant her some.

 

Jav cleared her throat and Nader’s eyes snapped back up to meet hers, only to be distracted again by the far wall behind her.  There was a wardrobe tucked in the corner that would otherwise be unassuming if it wasn’t for the racks dedicated to her gear adorning the wall beside it.  At one end there were crops, paddles, and various floggers that ranged from reasonable to downright intimidating. The meanest-looking of the floggers still didn't strike Nader’s nerves as much as the assortment of canes or the lone bullwhip that was loosely coiled on the opposite side.  As daunting as the sight was, Nader kept her reaction neutral. “Quite the collection.”

 

The corner of Jav’s lips curled in a brief smirk.  “It serves me well. I intend to have it do the same for you.  Now,” her expression hardened and she gestured over Nader’s body, following it with a simple order.  “Strip.” 

 

Nader stared back, not so much as moving while she studied Jav’s face.  “You already know it’ll take more than that.” 

 

Jav’s stony appearance didn’t betray the slightest flicker of emotion.  She stepped closer, imposing on Nader’s space and towering over her. “I’ll tell you nicely one more time.  Strip.” Nader didn’t budge or justify her with a response beyond silent defiance. “Very well. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

“Humor me.”  Almost as soon as the words left her lips her back was hitting the wall.  The impact of knocked the wind out of her before she could even think about retaliating.  Jav’s weight kept her firmly pinned, her thigh lodged between her legs and a forearm pressing across her throat.  Nader met her loathsome grin with a scowl. 

 

Jav reached over to the nearby dresser and held up a set of shears for Nader to see.  “I hope you at least had good enough sense to listen to me about your clothes.”

 

Nader gave a disdainful sniff.  “I have others.” Without hesitation Jav lowered the shears, the cold metal sliding against Nader’s belly as she cut into her tank top.  Jav set the shears aside and took her arm away from Nader’s throat so she could grip both sides of the cut. She kept Nader against the wall by budging her thigh more firmly against her.  The pressure was almost enough to make her weak at the knees. It only took one solid rip for Jav to tear it all the way to the neckline, breaking the last strip of fabric with an extra tug.  Nader was paralyzed, wondering whether she was more intimidated or turned on. No matter the ratio it was definitely both.

 

Jav smirked as she let go to leave the tattered tank hanging defeatedly from Nader’s arms.  “What do you want to do with the rest?” she teased, offering her one last chance at mercy. She slid her hand up Nader’s back and grabbed at the band of her bra.

 

Her tank top was one thing but Nader would be damned if she was going to sacrifice her bra for the sake of her ego.  “Don't trash them,” she sighed. “I’ll take care of it.” Jav undid the hooks before letting Nader strip it off along with the remains of her tank top.  She looked Nader over, her attention clearly drawn to her nipple piercings. Nader suppressed a hitch in her breath as Jav casually rubbed over one of them. “It's not fair, you wearing that,” she huffed.  “It would be a pity to risk ruining it.”

 

Jav scoffed. “Who said I have any interest in playing fair?”  Her hand wandered down Nader’s belly and got to work unbuttoning the fly of her pants.  She moved her leg and roughly pulled them down until they pooled around Nader's ankles. Nader stepped out of them and took off her socks to be left standing in her boxer briefs.

 

Jav moved back a pace with an expectant gaze on her.  “You do the honors,” she said with a gesture at Nader’s underwear.  

 

“Wouldn't you rather take them off yourself?”

 

“No,” Jav replied flatly.  “I want you to do it because I told you to.”

 

Nader hesitated but Jav’s glare made her reluctantly comply, hooking her thumbs under the waistband.  Maybe it was better to maintain some semblance of agency. “You know,” Nader said as she slid her underwear down her thighs, “that is quite a good look for you.”

 

“Hrmm.”  Jav stood with one hand firmly planted on her hip and the other pressing against her chin as she inspected Nader.  Something about the way her eyes wandered made her feel particularly exposed. “Yours is an improvement.”

 

“An improvement?” 

 

“It’s only the start, darling.  I have plenty of work to do with you.”

 

Nader reflexively grimaced at the pet name.  “I am not your darling.”

 

“Oh of  _ course _ you aren’t,” Jav tutted sardonically as she walked away to go open the wardrobe.  She collected a neatly chained length of jute rope and unbundled it before quickly tying a set of cuffs.  The fluid motions of her hands made it look effortless. “Now get down.” 

 

Nader didn’t budge as Jav came closer.  “No.”

 

“Still with this?  Really?” Jav half-laughed.  She slipped the cuffs around one wrist in preparation for her next move.  “If you insist.” Once her hands were free Jav threw her weight into Nader and lunged for an arm.  

 

Nader was braced this time, pushing against Jav to offset the force of the blow and locking eyes with her as they grappled.  The fierceness in her stare cut her to the core. Jav held her ground surprisingly well considering her choice in footwear, but a harder push made her step back.  And another. And another, edging ever closer to the bed. Nader was determined to get a win. She put more strength into her final shove and managed to knock Jav back onto the bed.  Nader landed on top of her, pinning her into the mattress with a firm grip on her wrists. She looked down at Jav triumphantly. Most of her hoped that she’d be annoyed in her defeat.  Instead, she looked amused.

 

“Look at you.  Such a big, strong girl,” she taunted, her voice laden with insincerity.  She glanced down briefly. “Such a shame that your form is sloppy.” 

 

A firm kick swept Nader’s leg aside, making her stagger and lose her grip.  Jav seized the opportunity to wriggle out from under her. Nader tried to recapture Jav with a firm hand on her shoulder.  The devilish grin that crept across Jav's face told her she'd made a mistake. Her hand wrapped around Nader’s wrist, the other grabbing her elbow.   _ “Agh!”   _ A twist and shove forced her face into the bed, Jav leaning on top of her and keeping her arm pinned against her back by the wrist.  She couldn't struggle against Jav's hold without a painful twinge in her shoulder. There was no choice but to submit as the cuffs slipped over her hands, the rope tightening against her skin and drawing her wrists together.  

 

With Nader’s hands out of the way Jav made use of hers to dig into her hair and give it a harsh tug.  She revelled in the sharp breath Nader drew through her teeth. “You should know…” Jav’s weight shifted more heavily into her as she leaned down. “I do not tolerate such misbehavior,” she hissed, her lips centimeters away from her ear.  The warmth of her breath rolling over Nader’s skin made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. 

 

Nader didn't reply.  Jav climbed off of her without another word, the trailing ends of the cuffs gripped firmly as she crawled to the opposite side of the bed.  Jav drew them taut and fastened them to the lower frame, keeping Nader bent over with her front flat against the mattress. She stood back up and walked around the end of the bed and out of sight.  

 

It didn't take long until Jav lodged her body between Nader’s legs, forcing her to widen her stance before wringing more rope around her ankles.  She worked quickly to leave her bound with her legs spread. Hands travelled up from her ankles, sliding up the back of her legs. Heat churned in her stomach when Jav firmly groped her ass as a parting gift.  “Better.” 

 

Jav walked back around to stand in front of Nader and look her over ponderously.  “Still missing something, though…” Nader glared at her, watching as her eyes landed above hers.  Her face lit up when realization hit. “Ah, right.” She stepped forward and her fingers slid through Nader’s hair to the back of her head.  She untied her headband, leaving her locks to tumble down her shoulders onto the bed. Jav refolded the band with a smug grin. It was the last thing Nader got to see before it went dark.  

 

Nader felt sudden slack on the rope that secured her to the bed, the cuffs themselves still intact.  She started to pull herself up just to be roughly shoved back against the bed with a forceful palm between her shoulders.  “Stay down,” Jav growled. Nader obeyed, if only because being bound and blind made it too difficult to fight back. She untied the cuffs and pulled Nader’s arms out in front of her before rebinding her forearms together in a firmer hold.  Nader tried to pull back once Jav took her hands away but couldn’t budge, fastened to the bed once more.

 

Nader listened as Jav walked away, loosely able to tell where she was by the faint thud of her footsteps.  The carpet absorbing most of the sound only made it harder to guess. Her nerves started to get the best of her as she heard indeterminate shuffling from somewhere across the room.

 

“Now this is a look,” Jav murmured, her voice coming closer again.  “How do you feel about it?”

 

Turned on, not that she was going to admit it so easily.  “It’s on the wrong person.” Nader silently scolded herself for the weak comeback.

 

“You say that, yet here you are,” her voice travelled around the bed to stop directly in front of her again.  Nader’s pulse picked up when Jav kneeled on the mattress. “But that is quite enough from you.” Jav firmly gripped Nader's chin and pressed her thumb against her lower lip.  Even though she wanted to resist Nader felt herself melting into her touch beyond her control. It didn’t much effort for Jav to pry open her mouth. She gently clenched her teeth on the ball that Jav pushed in.  Her thoughts started to glaze over as Jav tightened the strap to tug it securely into place. 

 

“How is that for you?” Jav teased, caressing her cheek.  Nader tried to speak but it came out garbled. “Perfect.”  Her weight left the bed and Nader put her face down against it.  Anticipation kept mounting as Jav’s footsteps circled back behind her.  A graze along her spine made her breath hitch and body instinctively tense.  Jav chuckled quietly. “Sensitive one, huh? Somehow I’m not surprised, knowing your type.”  She traced along her arms and sides, across her shoulders, down her legs, leaving electricity in her wake any and everywhere she pleased.   Nader quieted her breathing as she cupped her ass and dug her fingers into her skin. “All of that tough talk. ‘I’d like to see you try,’ hm?  You gave me the impression that you’d actually put  _ some _ effort into it.”  Her hands went down the outside of her thighs and swiped behind her knees, making them buckle slightly.  “Your bark is worse than your bite.”

 

Nader buried her face into the covers, wetness dripping from the corners of her mouth.  Jav’s hands came back up along her inner thighs and slid up on either side of her pussy without making contact.  “You’re so warm, even from here,” she emphasized the word with a squeeze. “That worked up already and you haven’t told me so?”  Nader held back any sounds that her throat had the urge to make with meager success.

 

“There’s no need to be so quiet.”  Jav’s slowly dragged her thumb over Nader’s folds and made her draw another sharp breath.  She didn’t want to give Jav the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of her, but every deliberate stroke eroded her resolve until she was pressing back into Jav’s touch as much as her binds allowed.  She was quickly interrupted when Jav’s thumb stopped and her other hand gave her ass a slap. “I said to not be so quiet, not that you could move.” A tiny whimper slipped out from the surprise of it. She felt Jav lean over, her voice distinctly closer yet softer.  “See? Not so hard is it?”

 

Jav went back to lazily circling her thumb around Nader’s clit as a reward for her ‘compliance.’  She huffed and melted into Jav’s hand again. The pleasure wasn’t meant to last. Before long Jav pulled her hand away, staying just out of her reach.  She gave a smug laugh when Nader strained against the rope. “How unfortunate for you.”

 

Nader made an incoherent garble when she tried to talk again.  Drool leaked from her mouth to soak her face and the covers alike.  “Really?” Jav’s voice was dripping with mock interest. “Tell me more.”  Her hand cupped between Nader’s legs and pressed with enough force to push her back into the bed.  Nader stifled a whine when Jav’s fingers got back to work. Her legs twitched as her defiant thoughts started to dissolve in the thickening haze.  A quiet noise tried to escape her but it was muffled by the bed.

 

Jav buried her fingers into Nader’s hair to pull her head back out of the covers.  The sting left Nader making the closest approximation to a hiss she could manage with the ball between her teeth.  All the while Jav’s other hand kept building her up, nudging her ever closer to the edge. Her strokes switched between teasing her clit and going over her with long rubs, her fingers gliding effortlessly through her folds.  “You’re so wet,” her fingernails dug into her scalp and she spoke directly into Nader’s ear. Her entire body tensed as the heat filled her left her fit to burst. “You’ve made it so  _ easy _ .  Why didn’t you tell me you wanted me this badly?”  She pushed Nader further, working her up until she was reduced to huffs and muffled moans.  

 

Jav made a little noise of approval and took her hands off her.  Instead of coming back to finish their work like Nader had hoped they stayed away.  Nader’s mind cleared enough for contempt to settle in when she realized what was happening.  She tried to angrily gargle out some words but the gag was steadfast in stopping her. “Is there something you’d like to say?”  There was tugging at the buckle as Jav unfastened it. Nader let her jaw fall slack, needing a few moments to catch her breath. “Go on then.”

 

Nader swallowed a mouthful of spit to make space for her words, voice shaking slightly.  “ _ Fuck you. _ ”

 

“That's very rude of you.”  Jav gave her a firm spank. Nader kept herself silent as humiliation crept up her spine.  “And you think you deserve to come,” she tutted, pulling the gag back into place and refastening it before getting off the bed.  “Not with that mouth of yours, you don’t.” 

 

Jav’s footsteps faded away and Nader struggled to focus on much other than the lingering sting in her skin.  Her body fell back from the edge and the remaining nothingness left her tense. The suspense was broken when a thin strap of a material she could only guess to be leather traced along her arm, a shiver shooting through her as it dipped between her shoulder blades and continued down her spine in one slow, steady motion.  “I know what you  _ do _ deserve, though.”  Instead of going much lower the strap left her skin to trace down her side.  She fought the urge to wriggle as it went over sensitive spots. “I think you do too.”

 

The strap left her again and came back to light taps on her ass that were spread out as if Jav was getting a feel for her.  Vague tingling lingered after each one as blood rushed to warm her skin. “I’ll be sure to get some more agreeable sounds out of you.”  One tap found a spot that made her twitch and Jav followed up to hit it with a sharp swat. Nader huffed, not sure of what to do with the mixed signals it sent.  

 

The more that Jav continued to alternate between taps and swats the more her body was able to make sense of it all.  Within a few rounds the painful aspects fell back as the pleasure that was denied to her before retook center stage. Nader relaxed and let her weight settle more comfortably into the bed.  Jav clearly picked up on it, breaking pattern to land a strike on her upper thigh with a loud  _ thwack _ .   The combination of shock and sting made a tiny yelp spring out of Nader’s throat.  She shifted in renewed discomfort as the pain took longer to dissipate. 

 

“That sure got a rise out of you,” Jav gave a couple feather-light taps to the welt Nader could feel forming on the spot.  Despite their gentleness they managed to hurt. “How’s the sting?” Nader’s answer was a muddled grumble into the gag. “Oh, right.  Silly me, forgetting. ” The grating sarcasm would normally have done a lot more to piss Nader off but she wasn’t able to dig deep enough through her arousal to dredge it all up.  “Show me your hands then.”

 

Nader begrudgingly obeyed, lifting her wrists as much as her binds allowed.  

 

“And?”

 

Even though Nader was hardly in a position to act up she hadn’t completely lost her vinegary attitude.  She gave Jav her single signal by putting up her middle finger. Jav responded in kind by dealing the harshest strike she’d given so far.

 

“Insolent brat!” she spat, hitting Nader again with the same biting intensity that guaranteed a bruise.  The raw pain made Nader hiss through her teeth. She wasn't sure whether or not she regretted her decision - that or if she was always so noticeably wet.  “You should have learned better by now!”

 

Jav’s next swats didn’t land as hard but landed more frequently, some making a point of hitting places that were already burning from the ones that came before.  Nader could feel her thoughts getting shoved aside as her mind dedicated more of itself to deciphering the jumble of sensations that flooded her nerves. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but didn’t well enough to fall.  Her jaw clamped down on the gag as she endured the several sets of strikes it took for the balance between pain and pleasure to shift back in her favor. 

 

Another strike interrupted Jav’s pattern and caught Nader off guard, this one landing dangerously close to the heat between her legs.  Despite its intensity it barely registered as pain - the gag didn’t do much to muffle the groan it forced out of her. She jerked involuntarily when Jav mirrored it, skirting even closer than the last.  There was a pause followed by the light thud of something landing on the bed. Nader wasn’t able to guess what was going to happen before Jav’s hand cupping between her legs left her whimpering. Her cheeks burned when the contact made her realize just how soaked she was.  Jav rubbed her just enough to make her squirm before sliding her hand away with the other joining in to grab her ass. She kept her grip relatively gentle save for one of her fingers straying to press into one of the most tender welts. Nader couldn’t help but let out the faintest whine.  

 

“I think that's enough here for now,” Jav said with an amused ring to her voice, giving her a soft tap before letting go.  “But here…” She ran along Nader's upper back, fingertips pressing into her muscles. “That is another story entirely.”


	3. Capitulation

Nader felt Jav stoop down and fiddle with the rope around her ankles.  It didn’t take long for it the come loose, Jav coming back up to press her towards the bed.  “Go, kneel.” She pulled herself up onto the bed without a response. The arm binds still stripped her of freedom, only giving her enough slack to sit on her knees.  “On your toes.” She complied. Rope circled around her leg to bind it in the bend. Jav wove another band and worked the ends between her calf and thigh to tie it off.  Nader waited patiently as her other leg was given the same treatment. The dissent that fuelled her before had been shoved to the back of her mind, reduced to mere echoes of what it used to be.

 

A loop of rope slipped over her thumb.  Nader felt herself starting to drift as Jav deftly wove the rope around her hand, eventually sliding the thumb loop off and tying a knot on her palm.  Jav’s fingertips teased along the inside of her wrist and made Nader twitch, Jav chuckling in response. She passed the trailing end of the rope between her middle and index fingers.  “Hold this.”

 

Nader pinched the rope and her arm was hoisted up and away from her before Jav fastened the tie off somewhere.  Jav repeated the same on her right side, leaving her arms spread with her hands at head level.

 

“Mm, if only you could see yourself.” Jav slid her hands up Nader’s belly to cup her breasts from underneath.  She caressed them softly, rubbing up to her collarbones and down again. Her fingers turned their attention to her nipples that had hardened with next to no effort, toying with the barbells.  Without warning Jav pinched one and gave it little twist that just barely stopped shy of painful. Nader clamped her jaw down on the gag with a huff.

 

Jav reacted with a little laugh.  “You are so worked up,” she muttered, one of her hands stroking Nader’s cheek while the other snaked between her legs.  “This?” She punctuated the word with her fingers dipping into her ever so slightly. “All because of me? It’s flattering, really.”  Jav’s slick fingers came back to trace circles around her clit. A groan rose out of Nader’s throat and she felt saliva spill from around the gag.  Jav moved her fingers with expert precision that set Nader ablaze all over again. They slipped down every now and again to get more use out of her wetness.  Her thighs quivered with every stroke, sore but still managing to strain against her binds.

 

The hand on Nader’s cheek moved to the to the back of her head and gripped her hair.  She gasped when it started to push to the point of pain, biting the gag to suppress a little noise.  “Do you like it when I hurt you?” Jav asked, her voice low and sultry while her fingers worked up to a feverish pace that left Nader’s chest heaving.  “It sure seems that you do.”

 

“ _Fuck!”_ was what Nader normally would have said but it came out as another gurgly mess that made thick strands of drool drip down to her chest.  Jav pulled her head forward and Nader felt her face come close to meet hers. Her lips pressed against the gag in a denied kiss that drove Nader to impossible depths of frustration.  When Jav dragged her tongue over her lips Nader couldn’t even think to hold back a moan, overrun by the fire that consumed her.

 

Then it stopped.  Jav’s hand pulled out from between Nader’s legs, lips abandoning hers to leave her teetering again.  She lost her balance when Jav’s weight moved away, her binds being her only defense from falling over.  The last of what she felt of her was the hand on the back of her head meandering off her shoulder. The return of agonizing nothingness made her breath quiver.  Her stomach churned as a sense of betrayal bubbled up in her. She was angry at Jav but furious with herself - she should have _known_ Jav would be so cruel to do this again.

 

Nader felt a hand slide up her cheek to lift the headband.  She blinked to adjust to the light and looked back at Jav, who was quietly studying her face.  Her fingers traced along Nader’s soaked lips before slipping them under the gag and into her mouth.  Nader immediately got a taste of herself and struggled to hold back another moan. The noise was trapped in her throat by the flooding in her mouth.  Clearly it was still loud enough for Jav, who laughed softly in response.

 

“Such a lovely little mess…”  Jav spoke with a hint of adoration in her voice.  She pulled her fingers out of Nader’s mouth and smeared them across her cheek.  “Now that I’ve got you right where I want you, I think it’s about time we moved on.”  Jav swept her hands through Nader’s hair to gather it up and neatly drape it over her shoulders.  She looked her over, tucking the few stray strands in with the rest to leave her back completely bare.  

 

The headband was pulled down and Jav got up again.  Nader listened closely as she walked off somewhere behind her.  Before long she heard a faint whooshing sound. She must’ve been warming up - the best guess Nader could make was that she’d gone for one of the floggers.  Her body instinctively stiffened up in anticipation.

 

“Loosen up,” Jav ordered.  “Being tense will do you no favors.”  A shudder shot through her as strips of leather swept along her shoulders and neck, goosebumps pricking at her arms.  Nader took a breath and calmed herself enough to relax into her binds. “There you go,” she half-whispered, her voice treading a fine line between encouraging and teasing.  “I’ll make a well-mannered girl out of you yet.”

 

There was a tiny shred of her that wanted to keep fighting the good fight but Nader knew there wasn’t a point in trying.  Realistically, what _could_ she do?  She couldn’t even move her tongue without strands of spit dripping out instead of words.  Instead, she lowered her head and waited.

 

The first stroke came down on her right shoulder with barely any pain to it, crossing over to her left shoulder and back again without touching her spine.  Jav kept repeating them and maintained a stable, predictable rhythm. Nader hadn’t known what to expect, but the hits feeling like an odd sort of massage was definitely a welcome surprise.  There was a tiny bit of sting to them but it was nothing compared to the bite of the crop. Her skin warmed up as more blood came to the surface, the stress melting away along with it.

 

The hits stopped after a few more rounds.  “Show me your hands,” Jav instructed, “and choose your answer wisely this time.”

 

Nader wasn't able to find the slightest inkling of desire to repeat her past response, holding up a single index finger instead.  

 

“So you _can_ learn.”  Nader gasped at the sudden feel of Jav's hand sliding down the side of her neck, letting a long exhale out of her nose as it continued down her spine.  Her posture reflexively straightened up under her fingertips. Jav gave a little satisfied chuckle and parted ways with a light pat on her hip. “We’re making good progress.”  

 

Far beyond her typical rhyme and reason, Nader wasn't annoyed by Jav’s comments.  Earlier anything that she’d said came off as nothing short of patronizing and irritating by their sheer virtue of being.  Now an ever-growing part of her found itself craving her words of approval. She let her body go slack, dropping her head once more and letting the binds take up the responsibility of supporting her weight.  

 

“Much better,” Jav murmured before bringing the flogger across Nader’s shoulders with a set of firmer hits.  

 

The chord Jav’s favorable tone struck in Nader was enough to leave her eager for more.  Jav’s strikes came fewer and farther between, the intensity steadily ramping up as they drummed into her.  Nader’s body worked quickly to convert the pain into fuel for the furnace arousal was making of her. Without warning Jav changed form to land a distinctively stingy strike that made Nader recoil.  Instead of a distressed hiss or whimper, all she could do was moan.

 

Jav gave a quiet sound of approval before following it up with a heavy thump to her opposite shoulder.  “Much, _much_ better.”  She switched back to let loose another burning strike accented with a sharp flick of the wrist - the gag barely stifled Nader’s groan.  “It’s almost a shame that I gagged you.” Nader’s pulse spiked when Jav’s hand traced over the gag just to end up smearing her drool across her flushed cheek.  She wiped the rest of the wetness off on her shoulder and pulled away. “Almost.”

 

Nader replied with an incoherent grumble, not really bothering to try forming words.  She was cut short when Jav’s next hit smacked her with an exquisite blend of thud and sting.  Another came to make Nader’s back arch. “ _Mmpphh!_ ”

 

“So talkative,” Jav murmured.  She didn’t let up on the lashes, alternating between shoulders and only pausing long enough between them to give Nader the chance to wriggle out the pain.  Every strike clouded Nader’s mind further until the last of the coherent thoughts that she had managed to hold onto were drowned out in turbid lust. Jav hit the same spot with two rapid strikes, Nader’s cry reduced to a high-pitched gargle.

 

Jav gave a cruel little laugh in response.  “I like this version of you.” The strikes had stopped but Nader’s thoughts were still thoroughly jostled out of place.  She couldn’t bring herself to lift her head as she heard Jav draw near. “But enough of this child’s play,” she sneered as she climbed onto the bed beside her.  “How about I push you further, hm? There are things I’ll do that could _really_ hurt you.”  

 

Nader wanted more, for Jav to seek out her boundaries and challenge them.  Still, she hesitated. Giving in would mean a complete surrender - exactly what Jav had been wanting.  She kept quiet in a last ditch effort to cling to her remaining scraps of pride. Jav's hand landed at the base of her neck and snaked around to grab her chin.  Her fingers dug into Nader's cheek when she tilted her head towards her. “I asked you a _question_.”

 

The final defiant spark in her wasn’t strong enough to last.  Jav snuffed it out with ease and left Nader melting like putty in her grasp.  It didn’t take long for her to nod into Jav’s hand. “Very good.”

 

Nader could practically hear the smug grin in Jav’s voice.  She hated it less. Her weight left the bed again and there was more footsteps and shuffling behind her.  Nader leaned into her binds, a few moments passing before Jav grabbed the strap of her gag and jerked her head back.  “I want to hear you for this,” she muttered in Nader’s ear, voice dripping with a hunger that made her shiver as she unbuckled the strap and pulled the ball out from between her teeth.  “You won’t disappoint me, will you?”

 

Despite trying Nader wasn’t able to find much of her voice in her haze.  The best one she could manage was soft and meek. “No…”

 

“I didn’t think so.”  Jav pulled the flogger’s tails up Nader’s back to give her a little feel of what was to come.  “I would make certain that you didn’t anyway.” Jav’s promise paired with the heavy leather dragging along her skin made Nader tense nervously.  She tugged against her binds before she reminded herself to relax again.

 

Nader listened closely as Jav walked away, her pulse bordering on palpitations.  The familiar whooshing sound of Jav warming up returned but it was distinctly slower and louder than before.  Her scattered thoughts gathered themselves just enough to wonder about what she had just agreed to submit herself to.  

 

The noise stopped.  “Are you ready?”

 

There was a pang of instinctual fear in the back of Nader’s mind.  The reassurance that Jav had given her earlier in the night came back to remind her that she would be fine.  It took a few more moments, but Nader was able to rationalize the fear away. She trusted her. Nader took a slow, deep breath to clear her mind as much as she could before answering.  “Yes.”

 

“Good.”  There was an unfiltered excitement in Jav's voice unlike anything Nader had heard from her before.  “So am I.”

 

Jav huffed slightly as she swung, the strike hitting a split second after.  Even the heaviest strikes she managed with the last flogger couldn't measure up to this one's weight at its lightest.  The bundle of tails engulfed her entire upper back with ease, still staying on one side safely away from her spine. Nader wasn't able to hold back the gasp it knocked out of her.  The next hit her other side with enough force to shove her forward. “Fuck!”

 

“Different, no?”  Jav snickered before lobbing another hit that came down hard back on the first shoulder.  Nader squirmed as the lash sank its fangs into her skin, breathing roughly through her nose and biting her lip.  She braced for Jav to return to her other shoulder but the tails caught her off guard when they travelled down and across for a resonating impact on her ass.  The skin had long since cooled down from when Jav took the crop to it, leaving Nader vulnerable to the fresh wash of pain. She was just barely able to cage her whimper behind her teeth.  “I told you that I wanted to hear you.”

 

Nader could feel the blood coursing between her legs that left her with an entirely different breed of ache.  Adrenaline smeared the line between pain and pleasure, combining them both to feed the raging inferno in her gut.  She couldn’t respond before a stronger strike slapped the other side of her ass, her jaw dropping and letting the whine escape against what was left of her rapidly-dwindling will.  

 

“Come now, we _both_ know that was pathetic.”  Jav’s tone made a bizarrely arousing sense of dread crawl up Nader’s spine.  “I suppose this means I should stop taking it easy on you.”

 

Nader’s left shoulder was the next target, the hit feeling more like a hard fall where the pavement rushed to greet her instead.  Her grip on the knots in her fists tightened enough to make her fingernails dig into her palm. She labored to regain the air that the strike rammed out of her lungs but Jav crossed down to the right side of her ass too quickly for her to fully recover.  She pulled against the ropes, her jaw clenching with a hiss and falling loose again with a guttural groan.

 

“That’s more like it.”  Jav sounded genuine, even if it was wrapped in however many layers of brazen sadism.  “But I know you’ve got more buried in there. Let’s get it out.”

 

The next strike hit like lightning.  Nader’s body tensed and writhed as the impact sliced through her with glittering pain.  Before she could think to hold still another strike landed to mirror it with even more intensity, forcing a disconnected wail out of her throat.

 

“It seems like you’re at a tipping point, darling,” Jav taunted with a heavy breath, just barely able to hide her exertion.  “How about we wrap this up?”

 

Nader reflexively stiffened in anticipation for another strike, but it didn’t come.  Her pulse roared in her ears and her body trembled, breath keeping itself just a few too many paces ahead of her.  

 

“Give me a number between one and ten,” Jav commanded.  The edge in her voice combined with the all-consuming soreness she’d inflicted unwound the last few ties of Nader’s psyche.

 

Nader managed to catch up to herself with a shaky wheeze, relaxing back into the binds.  “Seven.”

 

“Are you _absolutely_ sure?”  Surprise lurked underneath her harsh tone.

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

“Seven it is.”  

 

It took every shred of Nader's focus to ready herself the final strikes.  She could barely hold on enough to count them down in her head. Seven hit her right shoulder with a bone-rattling thud that knocked the wind out of her.  Six and Five came as searing lashes against her ass. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she choked back a sob. Four landed with a slightly lighter thud on her left shoulder.  Three came hot on its heels, shattering her false sense of security as Jav hit the exact same spot hard and fast with brutal accuracy. The piercing sting made her cry out in agony, her eyelids squeezing under the headband as the tears started to flow.  

 

“Two more!” Jav reminded Nader, giving her a brief respite as she jerked against her bonds.  “Don’t forget you're the one who chose this. You _gave_ this to me!”

 

Two smacked across her ass again, covering all of it in one merciless blow.  One slammed her right shoulder. Jav pulled it back with a sharp snap of her wrist to further intensify its destructive bite.  Nader violently arched backwards and a hoarse scream stole what little breath she had left. She slumped over once she stopped squirming, the ties on her hands bearing all of her weight.  Her body trembled as heat radiated from her back into the cool air of the room. She could feel the sweat that had beaded up on her skin. Drops ran down from her forehead to join her tears in soaking the headband.

 

The slowly ebbing pain demanded all of Nader’s focus.  After a while soft tails came to cascade down her shoulders.  She recoiled instinctively, but the tension soon dissolved as the impacts came without the thud or sting of the others that had made her skin sing.  They continued, brushing over all of the areas Jav had so thoroughly tormented as if to sweep the stress away. Overload left her burnt out. Her mind floated in a void where physical sensations were the only things she could even begin to register.  She couldn’t think to guess how much time went by before it stopped. It was hard to tell if any of it was even real.

 

She heard footsteps move around to in front of her and warm hands gently cupped her face.  Fingers slid under the headband to pull it up. She opened her eyes, needing a few moments for them to refocus enough to see Jav looking back at her.  Her cheeks were flushed and sweat was beading up on her forehead. She looked tired, but there was something more there too. For the first time in the whole night there was a peculiar sort of tenderness about her.  

 

Nader closed her eyes again and leaned into Jav's touch as it slowly pulled her back to earth.  Jav held her in silence, gently stroking her cheek until her breathing gradually fell into a deep and calm pattern.  “How are you holding up, darling?”

 

“I’m alright,” she replied, her voice blunted of its usual edge.  “But still not your…”

 

“Shhhh…”  Jav pressed a finger to her lips.  Nader opened her eyes and looked up to meet Jav’s gaze.  She couldn’t muster the energy - or, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, the desire - to challenge it.  Maybe there were worse things to be in life than her darling. Jav pulled her hand away and gave Nader the opportunity to retort.  She smiled after a couple moments of silence when it was clear she didn't have any comebacks. “Want to see what you just took?”

 

Nader gave a little nod.  Jav leaned over and pulled up the flogger in question.  It was definitely pulled from the downright intimidating end of her collection's spectrum.  It was a mass of dozens of thick black leather tails that easily measured over half a meter long, all joining together at a woven black and turquoise handle.  “Holy shit,” Nader murmured in disbelief.

 

“Compare that to -” Jav held up one with considerably shorter tails.  They swung easily as she twirled the handle, the leather much thinner and lighter than the other’s.  The only thing that was really similar between them was the color scheme. “The first one.”

 

“That…”  Nader’s voice trailed off as a sudden shaky breath interrupted her.  “That explains a lot.”

 

“Mmm, I’m surprised you went for seven more, honestly.  Didn’t expect you to be that much of a glutton for punishment.”  She almost sounded proud of her. Jav gave her a little pat on the cheek.  “Now, you behave,” she said as she lowered the headband. “I’m going to change your binds.”  Her weight shifted on the bed and Nader’s arms were gently let down. Jav’s hands worked over hers, the steadily unwinding the rope until they were freed.  “Go on, stretch.” Nader managed to summon the energy to extend her arms and loosen up her muscles again. “Good?” Nader nodded. A hand grasped her left wrist and rope soon followed.  Jav gently guided it down to rest on top of the ropes on her thigh and fastened it off. The same was repeated on her right side, leaving her much more comfortable but no less immobile. Not that she had much fight in her anyway.

 

Nader focused on the feel of Jav moving around behind her.  Her fingers traced over her thighs, the feather light touch making her muscles tense up.  They circled around to gingerly massage the tender skin of her back. She twitched, her raw nerves still on high alert.  

 

“You really do mark up beautifully,” Jav complimented.  “Goes nicely with your tattoos.” She wrapped an arm around Nader’s waist and gently pulled her back to lean against her, guiding her head to rest on her shoulder.  Nader was more than happy to relax as Jav wrapped her other arm around her in a cozy embrace. It was a welcome reprieve from everything she’d endured.

 

They remained in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company as they both came down from the high.  Jav tapped Nader’s chest as a heads up before she let go. “There’s still some unfinished business to attend to.” She propped Nader up to make sure she could sit properly before backing away.  “Don’t worry though, I’m done hurting you.”

 

Nader managed to keep her balance, waiting in quiet acceptance of whatever came next as she listened to the shuffling near her.  A few moments passed before Jav came back to rest on the bed in front of her. Hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her down until she was flat on her back.  More movement, the unmistakable feel of thighs pressing around her arms, weight settling lightly on her chest. The heat radiating from between Jav’s legs against her skin made her body ache with an all too familiar need.

 

The headband was stripped away.  Nader’s eyes fluttered open to be greeted with the view of Jav straddling her chest, eyes trained on her.  The mental image she'd conjured didn't stand a chance against the actual sight. Nader’s eyes wandered lower to see that Jav had taken her bottoms off, leaving her bare.  Fresh energy and hunger rushed into her as she chewed at her lower lip.

 

“Is there something you want, hm?”  Nader didn’t meet Jav’s gaze, staring off into middle space.  Jav tilted her head. “Quiet again?” She worked her fingers into Nader’s hair and pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead to force her to look up.  “Now,” she started, her tone strict without losing its silkiness. “Is there anything you would like to say?”

 

Nader mumbled under her voice.  Jav dug her nails into her scalp but not enough to actually hurt.  “Speak up.”

 

She swallowed again and caught her breath.  “ _I want to taste you._ ”

 

“You might have taken your punishment well but don’t think that I forgot about you being such a hassle at the start.  You think you deserve a treat? Sparks must really spoil you.” She gently tapped her thumb on Nader’s forehead. “Or are you ready to be a good girl now, hm?”

 

Nader felt swell of desperation as Jav’s gaze burned into her.  She’d won long ago and she full well knew it. “I am.”

 

Jav loosened her grip and gave a sly grin.  “You’re what?”

 

Nader barely hesitated before she gave in.  She knew what she wanted and what she had to do for it.  What whispers remained of her ego were a small price to pay.   “I’m ready,” she huffed. “I’ll be a good girl.” The words felt alien coming out of her mouth but Nader didn't have it in her to care.  

 

“Will you now?”  Jav put the back of her hand up to Nader's face and lifted the one that had been keeping her head pinned back.   She kept her eyes locked with Nader’s, waiting intently. Nader leaned forward and adorned Jav’s hand with the kiss she had silently requested.  

 

Jav smirked triumphantly.  “Maybe you _have_ earned the privilege of thanking me properly.”  She pulled her hand back and the other came down to press Nader’s head firmly into the bed again.  She moved herself up from Nader’s chest to stop centimeters above Nader’s face, hovering just out of reach.  “But first, what do good girls say when they want something?”

 

Nader’s mind reeled, intoxicated by the heady smell of her.  Even in the dim light she could see how wet she was. Every last fiber of her being _needed_ her.  “ _Bitte._ ”

 

“What was that?”

 

“ _Please._ ”

 

“That's more like it.”  Jav lowered herself, drawing in a sharp breath when Nader immediately welcomed her with broad, strong strokes of her tongue.  Nader huffed out of her nose as she savored the long-awaited taste of her. “To tell you the truth,” Jav murmured, rolling her hips to grind slightly against Nader's face.  “I've been wanting to fuck this pretty mouth of yours for a long time now.” She reached back, her hand making its way down Nader's body to pick up where it had so excruciatingly left off.  Despite not being able to see it was easy for Jav to find her mark. She ran her fingers through Nader's slick heat, making her tongue pause as she trapped a moan in her throat. “Don’t you _dare_ think about stopping,” Jav demanded, her voice’s foundation starting to erode.  

 

Nader snapped back into it when Jav pulled her hand away, desperate to earn her touch.  She devoured her greedily, wishing that she could grab at Jav’s thighs and dig her fingers into the toned muscle.  Jav reached a bit farther to tease at her entrance before effortlessly slipping two fingers inside. Nader twisted her wrists and strained against her binds, only making her legs spread wider.  The shift in her hips guided Jav’s fingers to the perfect spot. Jav’s palm pressed against her clit and moved her fingers in steady thrusts. Nader’s resulting moan shook her to the core. She managed to stifle her own, letting it roll out as a breathy sigh.  “ _Herregud._ ”

 

Nader felt Jav’s grip in her hair tighten, her body tensing around hers.  She opened her eyes to look up at her. Jav’s composure was starting to slip, her breathing picking up its pace along with the increasingly urgent bucking of her hips.  Jav caught a glimpse of her from of the corner of her eye and looked down to meet her gaze. She hooked her fingers inside of her, chuckling faintly when Nader shuddered.  “You like that?” Nader’s mouth seized for a moment as Jav kept working her fingers, her eyes closing as she reminded herself to breathe. “Don’t you?”

 

Jav sat back for a moment with her eyes trained on Nader while she waited for a response.  A particularly firm tug left her riddled with electricity, her voice melting right along with the rest of her.  “ _Yes…_ ”  

 

Jav was clearly satisfied with her response, sliding over Nader’s chin and mouth before bumping against her nose in another grind to remind her of her current purpose.  Nader got back to work with even more ravenous resolve than before, totally absorbed in her goal of pleasing her.

 

Nader slipped her tongue inside and she nearly found herself overwhelmed from the taste of her.  Jav sounded like she was caught off guard by her own moan, her hips coming down to shove Nader’s head back into the bed.  Nader struggled to breathe. Her jaw ached furiously. But _fuck_ , she tasted amazing.  Her muscles tightened around Jav’s relentless fingers, the rest of her left writhing.  She couldn’t-

 

“You feel so close,” Jav panted, hardly sounding far off herself.  Nader could feel her clench around the tip of her tongue. She punctuated the comment with more intense strokes, smirking down at Nader as she unravelled.  “Are you going to come for me, _darling?_ Or should I leave you hanging again?”  Her fingers slowed to drive home her threat.

 

“No!” Nader pleaded, barely able to tilt her head back and speak.  The thought of yet another denial filled her with dread. “Please don’t!”

 

“Convince me,” Jav demanded with a cruel smile.

 

“Please, for the love of God,” she begged.  Jav’s slow tease left her voice straining under pressure, “let me come!”

 

Nader felt a tremor go through Jav that ended with a stifled groan.  “ _Yes._ ”  Her fingers returned to their frantic pace and Nader returned the favor.  Jav sank down heavily as her legs collapsed, smothering Nader’s face. Her heart raced as Jav’s hips jerked and muscles spasmed around her.  “You’re so fucking good,” Jav moaned, her voice just barely audible through her quaking thighs. “ _Fuck!_ ”

 

Nader tried to keep working but her jaw was paralyzed.  Her muscles clamped down hard to trap Jav's fingers in place as pleasure overtook her.  Jav had completely flooded her senses - in that moment she might as well have been everything.

 

Nader wasn't remotely sure how much time passed before she regained the consciousness that had slipped away.  She opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of Jav hunched over her, panting. Her flushed skin glistened with sweat in the candlelight.  She shifted her weight back so she could get a good look at Nader’s face. Without her warmth Nader was left to feel the chill of wetness on her face, cheeks burning underneath.  Her breaths came deep and even with the occasional hitch while her pulse throbbed between her legs. She relaxed just enough for Jav to pull her fingers out and send another wave of shivers up her spine.  Nader couldn't take her eyes off her as she brought her hand up to put them in her mouth and suck them clean.

 

Jav slid her other hand down the side of Nader’s face with an approving smile.  “Good girl,” she murmured, giving her cheek a gentle stroke that sent her drifting.  “You with me?” All Nader could do was give a weak nod in response. “You know, I wouldn’t mind getting a better taste of you, but you look so exhausted.  I’m counting on you being able to walk.”

 

Nader found her voice again, giving her a quiet laugh.  “Really? Could have fooled me.”

 

“I’m not sure I could carry you far.”  

 

“I think I am going to be stumbling regardless,” Nader admitted.  She could feel that her body was still recovering but it was hard to ignore the craving to make up for the ones she’d been denied.  “I’ve walked off worse plenty of times. What’s a little more?”

 

Jav patted Nader’s cheek gently.  “That’s the spirit.” She swung her leg over to get off of her chest and move down the bed.  Nader had all but forgotten what it was like to breathe without weight on her chest. She relaxed and watched Jav take a moment to sweep her braids away from her face.   Jav caressed Nader’s thighs as she settled down, leaving Nader’s muscles twitching. There wasn’t much time to adjust before she pushed them apart and buried her face in between.

 

“ _Ffff-_ ”  Nader couldn’t finish her word, releasing the rest of her breath in a slack-jawed sigh.  She glanced down to Jav and their eyes met briefly as she worked her lips and tongue to leave her shuddering.  Deep down Nader knew that she wasn’t going to last long against anything else but the efficiency Jav built her up with still caught her by surprise.  She already felt herself getting close, struggling to keep the breathing she’d just calmed even again. Without Jav’s weight to pin her down she couldn’t help but squirm.  Every little moan and sigh she made escaped unmuffled. Hearing herself so clearly only turned her on more.

 

Jav slowed her pace for a moment, Nader shivering as a wave of endorphins rushed over her.  Her tongue did frustratingly leisurely drags through Nader’s folds paired with little noises of enjoyment as if she was having her favorite meal for the first time in months.  “You’re delicious,” she murmured between licks, squeezing Nader’s thighs. “I could eat you for hours.” She pressed her tongue up against Nader’s clit, her mouth sealing around it and sucking it gently.  

 

There was no way Nader was going to last a few minutes longer, much less hours.  The muscles in Nader’s legs convulsed and involuntarily went to close. Jav’s shoulders pressed against her to force them back open, her strong arms wrapping around her thighs to keep her from wriggling away.  Nader’s mind abandoned her again. Her fists balled up and pulled against the rope as Jav picked up her pace. “ _Jav_ ,” she whined, her voice soft and airy.  Her hips jerked but Jav held her fast. “ _Fuck!_ ”

 

Jav stopped just long enough to taunt her, barely pulling her face away and leaving her breath hot on Nader’s skin.  “Coming again so soon?”

 

There was no chance to reply.  All Nader could do was choke back her breath as another tug of her clit sent her over.  Her head pressed into the bed and her throat loosened up enough for her moan to rattle out.  Every last nerve in her had lit up, her body suspended in electric tension as Jav kept on licking.  Each stroke left her shaken by aftershocks. She could barely keep herself collected enough to hear what Jav whispered next.

 

_“How about another?”_

 

Nader couldn’t protest even if she wanted to.  She was dangerously close to tipping into overstimulation, but Jav expertly trapped her at her peak.  Her heart raced to the point that it felt like it could burst out of her chest.

 

“ _I know that you can.”_

 

Nader didn't have a hope of keeping her breaths even, devolving into a panting mess instead.  Jav pulled her right arm back so she could bring her fingers into play again. A mere touch was enough to leave Nader quivering.  She spread Nader gently, giving her full access for a few long, flat-tongued strokes from bottom to top. On the last of them she lingered, pressing her tongue inside ever so briefly just to be replaced with her fingers.  

 

Nader let out uncharacteristically pitiful whimper as Jav’s fingers slipped deeper, her tongue travelling back up to her engorged clit.  Jav’s fingers hooked inside her again to rub her front wall in the most deliciously torturous way. Her body was trapped between wanting to retreat and begging for more - the dissonance was ripping her apart.  

 

Her eyes fell shut and rolled back as another orgasm tore through her but Jav didn’t stop.  Her fingers were locked in Nader’s vice-like grip but she managed to wiggle the tips enough to keep pushing her further.  Nader couldn’t keep up, gasping for breath. “ _Damn it!_ ”

 

Nader bit her lip to stifle herself, taking shallow breaths through her nose.  Jav barely needed to do anything to make her come again. She couldn’t gather herself enough to think as Jav pressed on.  Everything blurred together in a torrent of pleasure as she thrashed on the sheets. She could feel Jav’s saliva being overtaken by the ever-increasing wetness that streamed between her legs with every contraction.  It was impossible to tell where one ended and another began. There was no way her body could handle much more. Something needed to give. Nader snagged the last fragment of consciousness she could to let out a final scream for mercy.

 

“ _ENOUGH!”_

 

Jav pulled her face away immediately, breathing heavily now that she was given the chance.  Even without Jav’s torment Nader’s body wouldn’t stop shaking. She held tight onto Jav’s fingers, taking a few moments to breathe and let them go.  The weight on the bed shifted as Jav moved to sit beside her. “You okay?”

 

Nader couldn’t even turn her head to meet her gaze.  She mumbled incoherently with a little move of her head that approximated a nod.  

 

“How many?” Jav chuckled, playing with Nader's disheveled hair as she watched her recover.  It took another minute or so for Nader to respond.

 

Nader looked up at Jav, cheeks flushed and lower face all but dripping wet.  “I…” Her voice was far shakier than she anticipated. She swallowed and tried again.  “I don't know. Lost count after four.”

 

“Not bad,” Jav said, clearly proud of herself.  “I thought you were going to break my fingers.”

 

“Any longer and I might have.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.  That and uh…” She gestured over her face and neck.  “All of this.”

 

Nader wasn’t quite sure how to respond.  “You’re welcome?”

 

Jav smiled.  “Come on, let’s get you out of those.”  


	4. Restitution

Fatigue hit Nader hard as the afterglow started fading.  Jav made good time in unravelling her binds, loosely bundling up the rope before setting it aside while Nader did a spread-eagled stretch across the bed to savor her newfound freedom.  “Better?”

 

“ _Mhmm_.”  Pins and needles ate at Nader’s legs but she didn’t care.  She closed her eyes as Jav spent some time massaging her thighs to help relieve the stiffness, her fingers running along the indents that the rope left behind.  Her hands worked back up her body and eventually ended up buried in her hair. A little smile tugged at Nader’s lips as Jav quietly played with it, her pulse and breathing slowly returning to normal.  When she opened her eyes again they were met with Jav’s soft gaze. Nader felt odd, filled with a sort of comfort she never expected to find in someone like Jav. Part of her almost felt sad when she shifted away to stand up.  

 

She must've noticed a flicker of it on Nader's face - she paused to give her a reassuring pat.  “I’ll be right back, alright? You stay here.”

 

Nader gave a dry laugh, still too dizzy to move.  “Don't need to tell me twice.”

 

Jav got up and headed to the door, Nader's eyes following her until she disappeared into the hall.  She stared up through the canopy’s bars to the ceiling while she pieced the night together. The sound of Jav’s footsteps brought her back to the moment.  Sitting up unaided felt like a victory unto itself.

 

Jav returned with full hands and a distinctly cleaner face.  She settled down next to Nader on the edge of the bed and offered a glass of water to her.  “Here.” She watched as Nader took it, making sure she was actually able to hold it. A sip was enough to reassure her so she could redirect her focus to peeling the banana she brought as Nader made short work of the water.

 

Nader lowered her empty glass when Jav held the banana out for her.  It didn't occur to her how much her body was aching for food until she took a bite.  She traded away the empty glass for the banana and kept eating as Jav sat quietly. “Thanks,” she said after she swallowed the last of it.

 

“No problem.  And seeing as you did so well...” Jav held up a bar of chocolate.  “I assume you like dark?”

 

“Love it.”  

 

“Good.”  Jav unwrapped it and broke off a piece for Nader.  Instead of handing it to her she put it up to Nader’s lips.  She smiled faintly as she opened her mouth to eat it. Satisfied, Jav took a piece for herself.  Nader savored the square as it melted in her mouth. “More?” Jav asked after a few moments of silence.  Nader nodded and Jav continued, going back and forth until they finished off the bar.

 

“That’s so much better,” Nader sighed, finally feeling some of the lost energy flow back into her.  

 

“Mmm, food always helps.”  Jav stood and looked down at Nader.  “Would you like to have a shower?”

 

“Absolutely.”  Nader tried to stand but her legs had other plans.  Jav stifled a giggle and held out a hand to help - an offer she couldn't refuse.  Nader staggered considerably when she was back on her feet. She would have bumped into Jav had she not been ready to stabilize her with a firm grip on her shoulders.  

 

“Whoa, careful.”  

 

“Thanks,”  Nader huffed and took a moment to adjust to her new position.  “I’m fine.”

 

Jav let Nader hold onto her for some support.  “Maybe a bath would be wiser, hm?”

 

“Possibly.”

 

-

 

Nader had all but melted into the bath that Jav had drawn for her while she was getting the rest of herself ready for bed.  The warmth and candlelight unwound her, oils in the water filling her senses with the smell of lavender and sandalwood while the salts soothed her aches.  If it wasn’t for the increasingly vague awareness that she was in the bath she would have fallen asleep then and there. A knock at the door pulled her closer to consciousness.  “Yeah?”

 

The door opened and Jav stepped in.  Nader looked over to see her wrapped in a dressing gown.  “Was just checking in to see if you were alright.”

 

“Mmhm, been lovely.”  Nader pulled her hand out of the water to see that her fingers were starting to prune.  “I suppose it’s time I got out though.”

 

“Want a hand?”  

 

“I’ll be fine.”  Nader stood, her legs slightly wobbly but otherwise stable enough to hold.  Jav held a towel for her as she stepped out of the tub. She walked out to see that her bag was still on the bed.

 

“Should we take my bag to the other room?’

 

“I wasn't planning on you sleeping there,” Jav said, taking Nader by surprise.  “Wouldn’t want to leave you alone - unless you’d rather I did?”

 

Nader's body was more than fine with the prospect of less walking.  Being alone didn't have much appeal either. “No, here is fine.”

 

Jav gave her a soft smile in return.  “Good.” She moved the bag off the bed rested it on the floor at the foot of it before folding back the duvet as an invitation for Nader to get in.  “You did make a mess of the covers anyway.”

 

Even if Nader was prone to feeling shame she was far too tired to care.  “Mhm, and whose fault is that?” A playful little shrug was Jav’s only rebuttal.  There wasn't much space to cross but each step drained her more than the last. “Would it offend you if I skipped the pajamas?”

 

“You ask this after everything we did?”

 

“Oh hush,” Nader quipped as she sat on the bed.

 

Jav peered over to get a look at Nader's back.  “I should take care of this,” she said with a gentle tap on her shoulder blade that made her twitch before standing.  “Lie down, I’ll sort you out.”

 

Nader settled down on her front as Jav popped off to the bathroom.  It didn't take long for her to melt into the bed - by the time Jav came back she could already feel herself starting to doze.  She didn't bother to open her eyes as a lid clicked open. “You must really be exhausted.”

 

“I wonder why,” Nader murmured.  Jav’s hands were somewhat cold as they gently massaged some nondescript gel into her skin but the relief was welcomed all the same.

 

“Was it too much?”  Jav pulled away to get more gel, warming it between her hands before working lower.  “I did push you a lot more than a typical newbie.”

 

“Mmm, no,” Nader nuzzled into the pillow.  “It was good.”

 

“Glad.  We’ll see what you have say in the morning though,” she said, sounding far too pleased with herself as she traced her fingers over Nader's back.  “You might have some souvenirs to take home with you.”

 

Nader gave a light scoff.  “I’m sure Sparks will get a kick out of it.  Guessing you enjoyed yourself too? Seemed like it.”

 

“Mm, I can’t even remember how long it’s been since I did a scene like that.  You’re a fun one.”

 

“Thanks for the positive review,” she mumbled with a tinge of friendly sarcasm, slightly muffled thanks to her face being half buried.

 

Jav chuckled and got up, folding the duvet back over to loosely tuck Nader in.  “I’m going to go shower and all that, won’t be long.” Nader nodded in acknowledgement as Jav left, her consciousness quickly fading into nothing.

 

Movement pulled Nader out of her shallow slumber.  She turned her head to see Jav settling in. It was strange to see her hair let out of her usual braids, the kinked locks framing her face.  The makeup that she was wearing earlier was stripped away - it occurred to her that she’d never seen Jav with a bare face before. “Mmhh, hey.”

 

Jav looked at her, giving a tired little smile.  “Hi.”

 

Exhaustion had clearly caught up to her too.  Somehow Nader hadn’t thought about the physical toil the night must’ve had on her until then.  She did put a lot of effort into everything, after all. Nader felt a vague desire for affection gnaw at her.  The best her voice managed was a snoozy grumble. “Would it be weird to cuddle?”

 

“Nah,” Jav moved her arm to invite her over.  “Come here.” Nader scooted up to nestle against her, wrapping an arm around Jav’s waist and nuzzling into her chest.  Jav rested her arm across Nader’s back and held her close. Her other hand played with Nader’s hair, leaving Nader smiling to herself.  She certainly didn’t expect the night to end this way. It was so soft compared to everything that came before, almost oddly romantic in its own way.  Even so it was hard for her to think of anything else she could want.

 

Nader’s eyes fell shut as she listened to Jav’s heartbeat, sleep starting to take her again.  She managed to get out one last mumble. “Thanks.”

 

Jav tucked some loose strands of Nader's hair back into place with the rest.  “You're welcome.”

 

-

 

When Nader woke up she found herself mildly confused by her surroundings until she remembered where she was.  Jav's side of the bed was empty, the covers loosely straightened out. She pushed herself up from the mattress to be immediately met with protest.  Even though Jav had done everything to care for them her aches lingered. The thought of how much she'd be hurting if she hadn't popped into her mind was almost enough to make her shudder.  Despite the soreness she sat up and turned to slide her legs off the edge of the bed easily enough.

 

Nader looked at the nightstand to see that her phone was left there, plugged in to charge.  She knew that she definitely didn't put it there herself - must've been Jav. She picked it up to check the time.  Just a bit before 11am. _Ouch._  Nader didn't even know what time it was when she'd fallen asleep.  At least she had an excuse to wake up late. She sent a quick text to Sparks before she got up.

 

It took a moment for Nader to remember that her bag was on the floor.  She caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror across the room as she turned to pick it up.  Curiosity got the best of her and she went over to it. She didn’t know what to expect when turned around to assess the damage.   _Damn_.  Bruises dotted every bit of her that Jav had laid claim to, some noticeable enough to shine through her tattoos.  The remnants of the sharpest crop hits were the most pronounced of the lot. She reached around to poke one of the darker ones on her ass to gauge the pain of it.  It was enough to make her grimace a little, but it didn’t really bother her. The memories of the night before made up for it. She was hardly a stranger to having evidence of her escapades on her body anyway - in fact, she’d always enjoyed it.  Jav had just taken it to an entirely different level.

 

Nader pulled her bag back up to the bed and dug through it for her outfit.  She got dressed and popped into the bathroom to brush her teeth, stowing her toiletries back in her bag on her way out.  She wandered through the empty living room and caught sight of Jav sitting at the kitchen table with her tablet and a cup of coffee.  “Hey.”

 

Jav looked up and greeted her with a smile.  “So she walks among the living once more.”

 

“If only just.”

 

Jav gestured for her to sit and rose from the table.  “Coffee?”  

 

“Please and thanks.”  Nader settled down, the pressure on her bruises making her draw a slightly sharp breath.  

 

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Jav as she refilled the kettle and put it on. “Feeling alright?”  She didn't bother masking the entertainment in her voice.

 

“Well, you were right about the souvenirs.”

 

“Mhmm.” Jav put the conversation on hold so she could grind up fresh beans.  She put them in the press before coming over. “I wouldn't mind taking a look at my handiwork.”  

 

Nader stood up to turn her back to Jav and lifted her shirt up past her shoulders.  She felt Jav move closer, delicately tracing her fingers over her skin. “My, my,” she cooed with gentle adoration.  She tugged at the band of Nader’s sports bra to examine the marks underneath. “I don’t suppose you bruise easily either.”

 

“Not particularly.”  

 

A little shiver shook Nader as her fingers drifted lower along her spine, her breath warm on her neck as she purred softly in her ear.  “Mind if I see the rest?”

 

“Go right ahead.”  Jav’s hands slid around Nader's hips and made her breath catch in her throat.  Lust to trickled into her again as Jav pressed into her back. She unbuttoned Nader's pants, her fingers dipping under the band of her underwear to pull them both down just enough to expose her.

 

Jav took a step back.  “Lovely,” she murmured, both of her hands coming up to caress Nader's ass.  

 

Nader responded with a playful scoff.  “The bruises or me?”

 

“I was talking about these -” Nader almost winced when Jav gently pressed her thumb into one of the welts “- you don’t need me to tell you that your looks are one of your many strong suits.”

 

The sound of water boiling and the kettle clicking off interrupted Nader's thoughts that largely consisted of pushing Jav onto the counter and having her for breakfast.  Jav's hands lingered for a moment and she stepped away, leaving her wanting. Nader pulled her underwear and pants back into place and lowered her shirt. She turned around to look at Jav, who was leaning against the counter as she waited for the water to cool for a while longer.  

 

Jav filled the press and set a timer on her phone before looking back over to Nader.  “Are you hungry?” Her knowing expression only added to Nader’s quiet frustration. “Could sort out breakfast for us.”

 

As much as she wanted to indulge in her cravings Nader kept the lid on them firmly shut.  “Yes, that would be nice.”

 

-

 

“Now that you’re actually awake, do you have any more feedback about last night?”

 

Nader pondered the question over a bite of cheese and cold cuts on rye.  “Not much I can think of,” she replied after swallowing. “At least not much other than it was an incredibly good start.”

 

Jav grinned.  “Start, you say?”

 

“Would it be presumptuous of me to hope for a next time?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Good.”  Nader warmed her hands by wrapping them around her coffee cup.  “You’ve got me quite curious as to else you have up those sleeves of yours.”

 

“Plenty, I assure you.”

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

“As do I.  Will have to swap ideas.”

 

“Mmhmm.”  Nader took another bite.  

 

They finished up breakfast in a comfortable silence, sharing occasional glances across the table.  Nader felt herself perk up more with food and coffee in her system but the exhaustion still clung to her like dead weight.  She glanced at her phone to check the time. “I should probably be heading off. It’s already later than I anticipated staying.”

 

“Oh,” Jav shifted in her seat in preparation to get up, “it won't be an issue, will it?”

 

“Nah, it’ll be fine.”  Nader stood and headed to the bedroom to collect her belongings, Jav following along behind her.

 

“Do you have far to go?”

 

“A little over a half hour’s drive, nothing too bad.”

 

“That’s good at least.”

 

“Mhm.”  Nader went about the room to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind.  Much to her confusion Jav popped out of the bedroom. She returned shortly with the clothes she was wearing the night before.  “Ah, thanks. Completely forgot.” Nader took them when Jav handed them over to her and turned to pack them. “Would probably be a little awkward if you had to give them back to me at work.”

 

“Probably.  And I don’t know if you want this,” Jav held up the tatters of Nader’s tank top.  “Doubt you could get much use out of it now.”

 

“Mm, I think you’re right.”  She zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.  “Maybe you should keep it. You know, so we both get souvenirs.”

 

“Lucky me,” Jav chuckled, tossing it onto her bed and following Nader out of the room.  “Mine’ll last longer.”

 

“I’d have to hope so,” Nader glanced over her shoulder back at her.  “Suppose that means you’ll just need to give me more.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”  Jav stepped around Nader as she stooped down to put on her boots so she could unlock the door.  “Might be a while though, depending on our schedules.”

 

Nader stood up and readjusted her bag.  “I don’t think it’ll be that much of a problem for me.”  Jav opened the door and stood aside. Nader paused at the threshold to stand chest to chest with her, barely keeping centimeters between them.  “I am more than happy to make time.”

 

Jav smiled.  “Mhmm, at any rate you know how to reach me.”  She gave Nader a pat on her shoulder to see her off.  “Take care of yourself.”

 

-

 

_Hey.  You make it home alright?_

 

_Yeah, I did.  Sorry for not responding sooner._

 

_Sort of took a nap right when I got back._

 

_It’s fine, just making sure._

 

_What did Sparks make of your souvenirs?_

 

_She had just a bit of a laugh._

 

_She also says she definitely wants to get to_

_know you more outside of work sometime._

 

_Take that as you will._

 

_Hah, wouldn’t mind that at all._


End file.
